


Selfish Just This One Time

by Skeith154



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dark Magic, Death, F/M, Rayllum taken to the extreme, Sacrifice, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeith154/pseuds/Skeith154
Summary: Love is selfish, It is consuming, and One who truly loves another, will do anything to keep them safe.





	Selfish Just This One Time

Rayla slashed her swords at the Reverents, her swords pass through their smoky bodies to no avail. She did not have such a boon, being forced to dodge dozens of counter attacks. Only Callum's Magic was hurting them, and he could only cast so many spells so quickly. She needed to protect him long enough to destroy these dark things. Dark Magic had gone too far this time.

However as skilled as she was, she was but a mortal and She was already tiring. She took a sword to the gut mere seconds later in a moment of exhaustion. The pain was one thing, but she realized right away that the fight was lost. She couldn't fall though, and fended away the Creature. Callum needed Her. She was determined to save Callum at least. She turned to the boy she loved, holding her belly and trying to get to his Side. Callum hadn't noticed her wound and was channeling more lightning into the horde of shadowy monsters trying to murder them.

To bad Fate had other plans. 

She took another sword to her leg, it bit deep and cut open the artery in her leg. She cried out at that, and Callum looked away and at her with worry. The spell he was casting failed and he abandoned self defense entirely. The Reverents took advantage of this and one leaped for him, a sword swinging for his vulnerable neck. 

Rayla wasn't gonna let that happen. She threw herself at Callum and blocked the enemies blade. She took several hits in return for her selfless act. A number of swords pieced her back and tore through her chest.  
A heavy blade cleaved through her left shoulder, a rotten spear rammed it's self into her right leg. Callum was covered in her blood.

Callum watched his girl get butchered by monsters. Time Slowed down for him. Every thing became etched into his mind and he broke.  
He grabbed Rayla and held her close as the monsters closed in on them, ready to finish the job.  
Her blood soaked his clothing, Her stilted breath in his ear So very Painful to hear.

Callum reached out and drew power to him. Not from one Primal source but all of them at once. His eyes glowed in rainbow colors and He released his power. Pure energy.  
A wave of pure Magical Energy, White and blinding wiped out the darkness.

He had asked not one Primal to to aid him, but the World itself. The World had responded. It wasn't the first time it had done so. Ages ago a Startouched Elf had also called on the world to defeat his foes. Those foes had also Killed his Human Love. How History Repeats....

Callum laid Rayla down on ground. Her body damaged beyond any hope of Primal Magic to fix. He could only cry as she died. Rayla still managed to raise her right hand to caress his check, some tiny comfort, all she could leave him as she passed on to whatever awaited her beyond Life.

No. thought Callum. No. Everything slowed down again. His heart beat was like a Death Knell, each beat counting down to Rayla's last moment of life. He watched her Eyes dull, her hand fall and that last breath slip out of her lungs.

NO! Callum would not let this happen. He had always striven to be like his father, to Help others and to be a good man. He had refused his own desires and wants on many occasions, He had decided the greater good was the right way to proceed. He had thought that was the way to go.

Not this time.

He was going to be Selfish just this one time.

He touched a hand to her cheek and one to his chest. Callum drew on something he had read in Claudia book of Dark Magic, so long ago. Rayla would hate him for this, but it was his choice and what he wanted.  
The last piece of magic he would ever perform. 

"Ekat Ym efil dna eivg ti ot reh" He intoned and the magic responded. "Leah reh ydob dna erotser reh lous."

The Magic did it's work, and Every Nerve in Callum's body protested, the pain was beyond anything he had ever known could exist. On and on he went, several minutes of this torture he went through repeating his incantation.

"Evas ym evol, evas... ym... alya...." His world went dark and Callum was no more.

\--------------

Rayla woke up some unknown time later. She was incredibly confused. She knew her wounds were fatal. What had Callum done?  
Then she looked over and saw what was left of her Lover. Just a sad withered corpse, She couldn't even tell it was Callum at first, except by his blood stained clothing.  
She crawled over to him, and something in his pack glowed. Taking the item out she realized it was the Cube of Aaravos. The Moon rune was lit in her hands. As was every other rune. the Whole Cube Glowed in her hands. What had he done? 

The tears came shortly afterwards. She couldn't hold the flood back. She cried over his body. 

Over head the Full Moon stood in the sky, lighting up the desolate plains. The realm of Spirits was most closely connected to the world at this moment.  
Unseen by Rayla, a pair of ghostly arms cradled her in her endless sadness. 

The Sad Prince hadn't truly left her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this up while listening to some Heroic music.


End file.
